


Worry

by Siberian



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Contact Author for Full List of Warnings, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One moment of passion changes everything and Hellboy is left to worry about the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle VIII - The Eighth Wonder - Bigger, Longer, Uncut
> 
> Prompt: Mpreg
> 
> This is written from Hellboy's point of view. There are no spoilers for either film. As a matter of fact the second film doesn't take place according to this story. The ending of the first is also ignored. I altered something after the original posting of this as I felt it may be out of character, so keep that in mind if you ever see the Porn Battle posting later. I’m still concerned it might not be true to character but considering the situation I’m probably just being paranoid. The above prompt is also the warning. If mpreg is not your thing then don’t say I didn’t warn ya’. Enjoy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hellboy paced the hallway nervously. Every now and then his gaze would affix to the door he passed on his never-ending journey from the left of the door to the right. Various pain filled noises drifted into the hallway. Hellboy’s only acknowledgement that he had even heard the sounds was a brief grimace flitting across his face, the look being automatically followed by Hellboy starting to mumble irritably under his breath. A scream suddenly ripped through the air and Hellboy was going for the door in an instant. He never quite made it as five agents blocked his path. 

Just as Hellboy was about to make them move, he was truly stalled by Liz stepping directly in from of him with a flame engulfed hand pressed to his chest. “Red, calm down. Everything is fine. If there was a problem then Abe would have been out here already to bring you to John.” Hellboy wanted to protest but ended up just nodding his head irritably. Abe was in fact the only reason Hellboy agreed to be out in the hallway in the first place. If it had been any other person Hellboy never would have left John alone, regardless of the man’s wishes. The agents dispersed as he took back up his agitated pacing. As a low moan reached his ears, Hellboy couldn’t help remembering how he’d gotten John into this situation in the first place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hellboy stormed in his room feeling his teeth grinding together in anger. John was hot on his heels and he wished the squirt would just leave him alone before he lost his cool. Even with the two of them not speaking to each other the pint-sized occupants of his room could sense the tension in the air and immediately scattered. This was something Hellboy found oddly amusing. Animals in general were a lot smarter than humans gave them credit for. The cats were smart enough to know that he was at the end of his patience. It’s just a shame that John didn’t see that or knowing him chose to ignore the warning signs. 

Stopping in the middle of the room Hellboy turned to face a red-faced John. Hellboy looked down as he saw a few more of the furry creatures duck under his bed. The wry amusement was suddenly replaced with even more anger, his subconscious wanting to put the blame for something else on John. ‘How dare the super agent get me so mad that it starts to affect my cats. And really what did John have to be upset about. He should be thanking me for saving his sorry butt again.’ Hellboy braced himself for the explosion but couldn’t help grinding his teeth harder when the agent erupted.

“What were you thinking? I had everything under control before you decided to play the hero.” Hellboy interrupted already insulted. “Really, you had everything under control?” The sarcasm was so thick you could spread it on toast. “Then why is it Boyscout that you practically had your throat torn out? Not only did you not have the situation under any sort of control but you practically offered yourself to him on a silver platter. Hasn’t anyone ever told you that baring your throat to just about any creature is going to show your submission?"

John took back the reins of the conversation his breath practically gusting out of this chest in anger. “It was a trap! Another inch closer and two more agents were going to take it out!” John shook slightly in his anger but seemed to be making a visible effort to calm down. The agent's voice was at a normal level when he continued. “The plan was, if you remember, for you to take out the leader and as many of the followers as possible. Then when the stragglers tried to run we would be there to eliminate them before they could cause any more damage. The one that came after me was extremely young. I was never in any real danger.” Hellboy just gave a grunt that clearly said, ‘Yeah right.’

“There is always danger Boyscout. That’s the problem with you field agents. No matter how many times we fight these scumbags you always underestimate their strength.” Hellboy could see that John was getting angry again. “You mean like how you underestimate me? I’ve never seen you baby any other field agent except for me and I want to know why Red. No more evading, tell me the truth!” Although John’s voice was soft the anger in the last comment was so great that he might as well have been shouting. Hellboy didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to explain himself and working on instinct grabbed John by the wrist, pulling him closer as his mouth slammed onto the agents.

Hellboy’s instincts were fully in control of his body and so even he was a little surprised when John’s back met the wall next to his door. The slim body against his had been rigid for the first few moments of the kiss but had since melted against his frame. The soft pink lips mashed against his own just as heatedly and willingly allowed his tongue to map out the contours of his mouth. Hellboy’s hand continued to keep John’s wrist pinned to the wall as his other hand hurriedly un-tucked the agent’s shirt. Even though he was rushed Hellboy kept in mind to be gentle. His stone hand was unyielding and could do serious damage to John's more fragile frame. 

Letting his fingers skim over John’s chest Hellboy found and captured a flat nipple. A gasp passed between their kiss. The small man’s breathing only becoming more labored as Hellboy twisted and pulled until the small piece of flesh strained against his fingers. When the protrusion had been sufficiently tortured Hellboy moved to its partner giving it the same treatment. By the time Hellboy’s hand left John’s chest the human was squirming against the stronger frame of the demon. The movement cut away at Hellboy’s remaining patience and he let his hand skim down to the organ obscenely tenting John’s trousers. Without preamble he closed his hand around the erection hard. 

John arched his back, crying out into their kiss, as his hips pumped toward Hellboy’s grip. The kiss finally ended as Hellboy pulled back and loosened his grip only slightly. The big hand gently fondled the hardened flesh as Hellboy fixed his eyes on John’s face. The human’s pale skin was flushed, the lips parted as air was shakily drawn in deprived lungs, and the hazy eyes were only half-lidded as they held Hellboy’s gaze. The moment stretched seeming to go on forever, until still holding his gaze John slowly turned his head to the side. The eye contact was maintained even as he arched back his neck. 

Hellboy’s eyes widened before he groaned loudly and buried his face in John’s neck. The bite when it came was a sort of pleasurable pain as Hellboy accepted John’s submission. At least that’s how John described it when Hellboy tried to apologize later. Hellboy never wanted to hurt him, ever, but John was adamant that he enjoyed the claim of ownership. Before Hellboy had even pulled his mouth away he was roughly yanking open John’s trousers. Once the pants were open it was short work to get them down John’s hips. Hellboy continued to deliver biting kisses to the newly marked area as he gripped John’s left leg and wrapped it around his hip. 

Quickly catching on John wrapped his other leg around Hellboy’s waist. Thankfully the trousers fell off in the process as they were both too far gone to worry about their state of undress. Maneuvering slightly Hellboy reached over to a table and grabbed the first liquid he could get his hands on. It turned out to be pancake syrup. The irony was something they had laughed about later. At that moment in time Hellboy didn’t care what it was as long as it eased the penetration. Trying to open the lid proved to be difficult and Hellboy had to relinquish his grip on John’s hip. The agent was being held up solely with Hellboy’s body and even though he was frustrated with the container he loved the feel of John’s hands gripping his shoulders tightly. 

Finally all of his patience was gone and in one yank he tore the top off the container, not really caring that it was now broken. Dipping his hand into the cooled gooey liquid Hellboy scooped out a glob and sunk a finger into his lover. John cried out and contracted around the intrusion. Hellboy alternated between watching John’s face and his hands slow invasion of the human’s body. When Hellboy was certain that John was loose enough he slathered the syrup on his own hardness. Both of his hands gripped John’s thighs and as he leaned closer to enter John’s body his own bulk spread the man even wider. 

A deep groan sounded from his lover and caused a shudder to travel down his spine. Not wasting any more time Hellboy pushed against John’s entrance. The head was the only part of his member that had breached the human’s body before John cried out and his whole body clenched. Hellboy panted heavily at the tightness and was just about to suggest that he pull out, thinking that maybe it was too painful, when John said in a strained voice, “Just give me a minute.” Hellboy nodded not being able to speak. It took another few moments before John relaxed enough for them to proceed. 

Hellboy started to push further in taking it slow as he felt John’s body continuing to open for his girth. Hellboy felt a contraction ripple through John’s body. The passage clamped down on Hellboy and he was just about to pull back to give John more time to adjust when he was forestalled yet again by John. “Don’t…pull…out. Feels..so..good.” Hellboy took that statement to heart and continued his slow penetration. After what felt like an eternity he finally felt his hips connect with his lover’s. Hellboy decided to start by just rocking against the human to let his body adjust a little more. 

On the first rock inward John gave a shriek, his whole body shuddering, his head hitting the wall, the hands at Hellboy’s back clasping and unclasping the leather jacket he still wore. It only took a second to figure out that he’d hit John’s prostate. The rock outward caused John to sob in pleasure and Hellboy grinned impishly as he realized that he wasn't just hitting the human's center of pleasure. The position of the nub in John’s body and the length of his member meant that he was brushing over it. Letting out a puff of breath Hellboy started up a steady rocking watching in satisfaction as John screamed himself hoarse. The thighs pressed tightly against his waist were trembling and the member caught in between their stomachs was hard as iron. 

With the amount of pleasure John was receiving his body was fully relaxed in no time and Hellboy started to pull back in order to thrust. His lover’s bliss was intoxicating and Hellboy wanted nothing more than to make him crazy with the need to come. The only reason he didn’t proceed with that plan was that he was already at the edge himself and knew he wouldn’t last much longer. Hellboy had been leaning out a little from the wall the last few minutes, gripping the pale hips hard to hold John in place as he watched his engorged member sink into the other’s flushed body. 

Knowing his orgasm was close Hellboy leaned in again and practically squished the small human into the thick wall of his bedroom. The angle caused Hellboy to not only rub against John’s member constantly but made Hellboy’s own hardness batter into John’s prostate. It only took two more deep pushes before John’s whole body spasmed against his form. The sight of his lover at his peak and the almost painful severity with which John’s body squeezed Hellboy’s buried member caused his orgasm a split second later. The only thing Hellboy being aware of was John shouting his name.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hellboy was abruptly pulled back to the present when another scream pervaded the hallway. This time he would not be swayed. The scream had been nothing but pure agony. Even Liz wasn’t able to stop him as he shoved his way to the door. His hand was gripping the knob before he heard a familiar voice in his head. “Don’t come in Red. John’s fine. It’s almost over now and he will be very angry with you if you don’t follow his wishes.” Hellboy didn’t respond but couldn’t help a bitter thought from forming. “Red this is nothing personal. John loves you very much but he was too embarrassed to go through this with you in the room.” 

A moan reached his ears and Hellboy’s grip on the doorknob tightened. A slight crunching was heard but he ignored it in favor of continuing to worry. The voice continued to try to reassure. “Not yet. Just a few more minutes.” Suddenly there was a high-pitched scream, the shrillness of it immediately confirming that it wasn’t John. Hellboy’s grip tightened and he looked down in a numb sort of shock at the doorknob no longer attached to the door. It distracted him for a minute as he looked at the mangled metal that had previously been a smooth circle. His attention was then turned to the door, noting the gaping hole where the other piece of the knob had obviously fallen off on the other side.

Hellboy dropped the ruined doorknob a moment later when he finally heard what he’d been waiting to hear since being woken in the middle of the night. “Alright Red, you can come in now.” Pushing open the now unlocked door Hellboy strode over to John. Even from the entryway of the small room Hellboy had been able to see his lover’s exhaustion. His normally pale skin had paled to the point that John was as white as the light blanket that covered his body. There was a light layer of sweat on his brow and after placing a gentle kiss on the damp area, Hellboy used his hand to wipe the rest away. 

Hellboy had just leaned up and pulled a chair over when John finally spoke. “Red it’s a boy.” Hellboy let his eyes move from John’s face to the bundle he held only then seeing it for the first time. His concern for his lover had overshadowed everything else. John continued when he remained silent. “I told you I thought it was going to be a boy.” Hellboy looked up and could see the happiness shining on John’s face. Letting his eyes move back down Hellboy reached out and pulled away the soft blanket. His stomach dropped as his worst fear was confirmed. Looking down at his lap Hellboy said haltingly, “He looks…he looks..like me.” There was a pause as he tried to draw in breath. “I’m so sorry John.” 

Hellboy blinked in shock as a hard slap landed across his upper arm. Jerking his head up quickly he was even more shocked to see the raw fury on John’s face. “Don’t you ever say anything like that to me again, do you understand? I’m proud that our son looks like his father. There is nothing wrong with you Hellboy and I’m not going to let our son grow up thinking there is anything wrong with him either. If there was nothing attractive about you then I never would have been in labor for half the night. It’s a little hard to make love to someone if you find them repulsive. Now stop being ridiculous and hold your son." 

Hellboy suddenly looked awkward as John handed the baby to the shell-shocked father. The angle was a little uncomfortable until Hellboy adjusted the little boy to rest more securely in the cradle of his elbow. With the baby this close Hellboy really took in his features. The infant had skin a deep red in color, a tiny tail, and two little soft points at the top of his head that were obviously unformed horns. There was a thick patch of dark brown hair at the back of his head. The arms, Hellboy was happy to note, were both flesh and blood. The thought of his son being used as a tool to unleash the underworld didn’t sit well with him. 

The child squirmed slightly before blinking open bright wide eyes. They were the same shape as the boyscouts and even though they were a little dark, he could already tell they would be his lover’s soft brown in color. Hellboy lifted a hand and touched the baby’s cheek gently. The little boy squirmed again before a happy toothless grin lighted his face. A tiny fist quickly grabbed his finger before bringing the digit into his mouth to gnaw on. Hellboy felt a smile slip on his face as he felt a tightening in this chest. Just like that and his little one had stolen his heart. 

Looking up from the newest addition to their family Hellboy connected gazes with John. They didn’t realize when they first made love that it was even possible for John to become pregnant. The following months after the discovery that it was indeed possible had its share of strained moments. Worry had been the dominating emotion in his case. Worry that John wouldn't survive the pregnancy, that he wouldn't survive the birth, or that the baby would be born with a defect and worst of all that the love he finally had would be taken away. John gave him a soft smile as their gazes stayed locked and Hellboy returned the expression. Things would never be entirely smooth sailing and that was okay with him. It kept things interesting. As long as he had his family with him then everything would be perfect.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know…pancake syrup should not be used as lubricant. I just _**could not**_ help myself. The idea popped into my head and there was simply no turning back. So yeah…that happened. ;D


End file.
